


a family activity that will never be the same

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual Male Character, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This While Listening to Evelyn Evelyn, I literally needed to talk about my love for female wrestlers, I would die if I saw one in public, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), female wrestlers are hot, guess who it is lmao, it's not that sad i promise, thats the point of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: SO GHOSTBUR WANTED TO TALK ABOUT DREAM'S CHILDHOOD BUT DREAM IS A MYSTERIOUS BASTARD but he opens up in a way-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	a family activity that will never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this whilst watching wwe

Dream stared off into space,something he usually does in prison. He heard the doors shuffle and dream’s thoughts and daydreams of Darious Cummings immediately got cut short. He hears Sam speaking and very faintly another person but from how he was trying to tune everything out he couldn’t tell. “Hello dream! I am here to talk to you!” dream sat up “well if you didn’t that would just be weird”

ghostbur zoned out causing the same reaction to happen to dream. The silence was interrupted by ghostbur saying “so how was your life as a kid?” “did you have friends?” “oooo tell me!” “Bianca belair won the 2021 women’s royal rumble” “dream what?” “Big e is a very attractive wrestler” 

ghostbur just went completely silent. He didn't have a clue what dream was talking about. Dream’s attempts to change the subject was clearly working but it was nice talking about wrestlers to someone,even if the person didn’t have the slightest idea what they were rambling about. 

“Alexa bliss is so pretty.” ghostbur was about to open his mouth to change the subject but then was interrupted “when I was a kid I used to watch wrestling with my dad we talked about how dramatic everything was” “when they would dramatically limp and act as if they were seriously injured”

Ghostbur then realized maybe he could get some info off of this convo even though he may have the most boring childhood. “We would laugh how they would act as if they were in telenovelas'' ghostbur realized dream probably had a basic childhood with love like a normal person because he truly was born as a normal human

“it was one of our favorite things to do after he worked long hours to provide for us unlike my mom who dran…” dream stopped himself from oversharing he didn’t want to put his negative childhood on ghostbur who would forget it instantly. 

“Rhea ripley could peg me like women’s wrestlers are so attractive it makes me stupid” ghostbur realized he had friend there “oh friend I don’t think you formally met dream!” 

Dream stared at the sheep realizing it hadn’t made a noise the whole time which was strange but his train of thought sooned crashed when he heard it bleat. Dream wanted to bleat back to catch the sheep off guard but it seemed unnecessary


End file.
